J-Berry Strawberry
by Jejevan
Summary: "Karena aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk pria yang ku cintai dengan menggabungkan semua yang ia sukai." Yunjae / Yaoi / Oneshoot / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside [END]


**J-Berry Strawberry**

**Main Cast** : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Other Cast :** Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun.

**Pairing :** Yunjae.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Family, Gelundungan.

**Rating :** Rate-T.

**Length :** Oneshoot.

**Warning :** YAOI / BoyxBoy, NC-18, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is MINE!.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Enjoy ^^

_J-Holic Cafe, Myeongdong._

_14.03 KST._

"Jae _Hyung_, Hot Cinnamon Tea with Cranberry Scone, _Vanil_atte dan Americano masing-masing satu."

_"Ufo_ segera meluncur." Pemilik suara halus itu menyahut seruan _namja_ bertubuh tinggi menjulang meski tak setara dengan _Namsan Tower_.

Kim Jaejoong – pemilik suara halus itu – tersenyum simpul seraya mulai meracik bahan-bahan pesanan. Pria berkulit susu dengan kadar kecantikan melebihi batas normal itu semakin melengkungkan _cherry-lips_nya kala minuman yang ia buat sudah bisa disajikan.

"Changminnie, _ufo-_nya sudah siap."

Jaejoong menoleh saat pintu _kitchen_ terbuka dan menampakan sesosok tiang listrik berjalan dengan wajah yang tampan.

"_Aish,_ menggiurkan seperti biasa." Changmin mendesis menatap cairan berwarna menggoda didalam gelas.

"Siapa? Aku atau minuman ku?" Tanya Jaejoong mengerlingkan mata bulatnya.

"Both! Kau senang, _eoh_?" Jawab Changmin membuat Jaejoong terkikik imut.

"Aku mencintai mu, Changminnie!"

Changmin memutar manik matanya malas saat _namja _yang _notabene_-nya lebih tua darinya itu memberinya pelukan erat yang bisa saja meremukkan tubuh panjangnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai laki-laki."

_Doe-eyes_ Jaejoong melotot lantas melepas pelukannya, "Brat!" katanya sembari menonjok pelan perut Changmin.

_"Aww…"_ pria tinggi meringis lalu terkekeh, "Adorable brat!"

_Kekeke…_

Jaejoong tertular tawa Changmin dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya – setelah Changmin keluar dari singgasananya.

"Ya! Susu _Hyung_! Pesanan siap! Kemari kau bokong hamil!"

"_Babbo!_ Aku datang bocah cacingan! _eu kyang kyang~"_

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar interaksi 'menakjubkan' dua _dongsaeng_nya yang memiliki keunikan luar biasa itu.

Kim Junsu (19 tahun), adik kedua Jaejoong. Pribadi yang sangat ceria, ramah, polos dan cerewet. Pergerakan Junsu cenderung lambat, kata Changmin karena _namja_ imut itu tengah mengandung bayi bebek dibokongnya. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras menjadi seorang pelayan, karena Junsu suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan sampai sejauh ini pekerjaannya sangat baik. _Psssttt…_ alasan lainnya adalah dia ingin bekerja sekaligus berolahraga –– banyak bergerak – guna mengecilkan bokongnya yang montok (bahan ledekan Changmin).

Shim Changmin (17 tahun), adik sepupu Jaejoong dan Junsu. Berotak cerdas dan memiliki segudang prestasi dalam pendidikannya. Changmin memilih tinggal bersama dua kakak sepupunya saat menerima surat beasiswa dari salah satu _High School _ternama di Seoul. Tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru dan seringkali ketus kala berucap. Bahkan Junsu dan Jaejoong harus mengajari Changmin cara menyapa orang dengan ramah selama 3 hari, karena ia hendak menempati posisi dibelakang meja kasir. Memiliki kelainan diperutnya karna tiada detik tanpa makan. Tapi tubuhnya tetap kurus (satu hal yang dibenci Junsu dari Changmin) dan memiliki tubuh jangkung melebihi kedua _Hyung_nya (satu hal yang dibenci Jaejoong dari Changmin).

Dan Kim Jaejoong (21 tahun),_ namja_ berwajah _yeoja_ dengan keahlian memasak yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tangannya seolah memiliki sihir jika sudah berada didapur. Kelebihannya yang lain adalah fisiknya yang menyerupai boneka _porselain, _ begitu cantik dan bertubuh mungil untuk ukuran seorang _namja._ Lulus _High School_, Jaejoong memilih tidak meneruskan kuliahnya karena masalah biaya. Kedua orangtuanya dan Junsu sudah meninggal sejak mereka kecil. Ia memilih bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membangun Cafe impiannya. Jaejoong dibantu Junsu dan Changmin mendirikan J-Holic Cafe dari nol yang kini terbilang cukup sukses. Pribadinya mandiri dan memiliki hati selembut dan seputih kapas. Sosok ceria namun seringkali melamun sejak satu bulan belakangan ini, tepatnya semenjak ia putus dengan _namjachingu_nya.

**… Jejevan …**

_Cling… Cling…_

Terdengar dentingan bell klasik dari arah pintu – menandakan kedatangan pelanggan. Changmin menampakan seringainya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis dengan _sunglasses_ bertenger dihidung mancungnya. Pakaian pria itu terlihat santai namun tetap rapih; _White T-shirt_ dipadukan dengan _Casual Suit_ juga _black jeans_ dan sepatu kets yang sudah pasti semua keluaran _merk_ ternama

"_Oyy,_ Yunho _Hyung_, kau datang lagi…" Changmin berucap dengan suara riang sekaligus meledek saat _namja_ tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu sudah tepat berada didepan meja kasir.

Yunho melepas _sunglasses-_nya dan kontan membuat beberapa wanita penghuni Cafe lantas berteriak histeris.

_"See,_ aku disini! mana Jaejoong?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Tidak ada!" sahut Changmin singkat, padat dan… ketus.

Yunho mendecih dan menatap Changmin dengan jengkel, "Alasan apalagi kali ini, Changmin-ahh?"

Yunho sudah cukup sabar menghadapi adik sepupu mantan kekasihnya ini. Sudah sebulan ia rutin datang ke Cafe milik sang mantan kekasih namun hasilnya nihil. Tak sekali pun ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. _Yeah,_ penghalangnya adalah bocah jangkung ini.

Changmin bagai _'Thor' _si penunggu jembatan yang siap menghalangi siapapun menuju istana untuk menemui tuan putri. _Well,_ sebenarnya Changmin hanya menjalankan 'tugas tambahan' dari Jaejoong dan Yunho mengetahui itu. Tapi, Yunho tak peduli dan tetap menebalkan mukanya untuk datang. Asal tahu saja, dia bukan lah pribadi yang mudah menyerah.

"Ya! Kemana Jaejoong, Shim Changmin?!" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Membantu _Narnia_ berperang melawan kawanan_ Telmarine, Hyung." Sahut Changmin menatap datar pria dihadapannya._

_Yunho menepuk dahinya frustasi, berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin yang tengah tertawa menang. Bibir hatinya yang seksi kini menggerutu. Pasalnya dari hari ke hari jawaban Changmin semakin tidak jelas dan penuh dengan fantasi._

_Mulai dari Jaejoong yang sibuk mengurus kucingnya yang hamil (padahal jiji seekor kucing jantan. M-preg kah?), atau sedang keluar sebentar untuk membasmi kejahatan, memeriksa cabang J-Holic Cafe yang berada di luar angkasa, bahkan menggantikan Edward Cullen di sequel Harry Potter (-_-") sungguh ajaib si evil maknae dalam mencari alasan._

"Changmin-ahh, seriuslah sedikit! waktu ku tidak banyak!" Ucap Yunho dengan tatapan _intens._

Changmin mendesis _'Cih' sok sibuk sekali kau!' _dan membalas tatapan Yunho tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun. "Memangnya kau kenapa sampai akan mati sebentar lagi?"

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Aku serius!" pekik Yunho mulai tersulut.

Changmin tertawa iblis, "Makanya gunakan kata-kata yang jelas! Ambigu sekali ucapanmu, _Hyung!_"

_Ck'_ padahal ucapan orang itu yang lebih tidak jelas, batin Yunho.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Changmin-ahh, ku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong kali ini, aku benar-benar perlu bicara dengannya. Kau tau sendiri _'kan_ jika aku masih sangat mencintainya dan kurasa usaha ku sudah cukup keras selama satu bulan ini." Yunho mencoba untuk menjelaskan – berharap Changmin sedikit menghargai usahanya.

Kening Changmin berkerut. Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk pada dagunya seolah berpikir. _Well,_ yang dikatakan Yunho ada benarnya juga. _Namja_ itu rela datang setiap hari ke J-Holic Cafe hanya untuk bertemu dengan _Hyung-_nya yang cantik. Tapi, bisa apa dia jika Jaejoong sendiri yang tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho. _Hah,_ ini rumit dan dia benci terbawa dalam masalah sepasang – mantan – kekasih yang _babbo_ itu.

_SRET_

Changmin melihat pergerakan Yunho. _Namja_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan meletakkannya diatas meja kasir.

_"Voucher_ makan gratis selama satu bulan di semua _restaurant_ di Seoul."

_Onyx-eyes_ Changmin kontan membulat dan berbinar. _Oh… shit!_ Yunho mengetahui kelemahannya. _Aish…_ apa boleh buat, batin Changmin.

"_Ehem… Baiklah, _setelah ku pikir-pikir usahamu sudah cukup keras,_ Hyung! Jja~!_ aku akan mencoba membujuk Jae _Hyung_."

_BLAM_

Yunho mengedipkan mata musangnya berulang kali tatkala bocah rakus itu sudah menghilang bak _casper _menembus tembok. Sedetik kemudian bibir seksinya menyimpulkan senyum menawan yang kembali membuat histeris pengunjung wanita.

_Finally!_ usahanya membuahkan hasil, _ania?_

**… Jejevan …**

"_Mwo?! Andwae! _pokoknya aku tidak mau, Changminnie! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, _eoh_? katakan dengan apa dia menyogokmu?! Kau menghianatiku, Changminnie!" Jaejoong memekik keras dan mendramatisir kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan.

_Namja_ cantik itu terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejak Changmin masuk kedalam dapur dan memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

"_Ya!_ enak saja! memangnya aku semudah itu menerima sogokan, _Hyung_!" Balas Changmin menyelingi kata-katanya dengan batuk buatan untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan bicaranya. Pemuda penuh siasat itu merogoh kantung celananya guna memasukan semakin dalam _voucher _berupa kartu pemberian Yunho (-_-").

Jaejoong memicingkan mata beningnya menatap curiga sang _evil dongsaeng_.

"_Aish, Hyung!_ Jangan menatap ku seperti itu! Ayolah, Jae _Hyung! _ mau sampai kapan kau bermain _hide & seek_ dengannya, _eoh?!_ Lagipula sebuah keuntungan untuk kalian berdua jika dapat bicara dan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Bukankah putusnya kalian satu bulan yang lalu lebih didominasi dengan emosi sesaat. Aku tau kau masih mencintai si idiot itu _Hyung,_ begitu juga sebaliknya." Cerocos Changmin panjang lebar.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan _cherry-lips_nya imut, "Kenapa kau memanggilnya idiot, Changminnie?! itu tidak boleh!" Sahut _mannequin _hidup itu mulai menunjukan _aegyo_nya.

Changmin menatap datar _Hyung_ cantik dihadapannya. Sepanjang itu dia mengoceh sampai-sampai mulutnya berbusa tapi yang Jaejoong tangkap justru bukan _point_ utamanya. _Oh… _Tuhan, telah lahirkah Junsu wanna be?!_ Ck'_ ingin sekali Changmin menggigit batok kepala Jaejoong jika sudah seperti ini.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas, "Kau masih membelanya, _Hyung?!_ Jelas sekali kau masih mencintainya."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya berulang kali, "T-tapi Changminnie-"

_BRUK!_

Jaejoong dan Changmin sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang didorong dengan paksa. Keduanya terkejut saat mendengar suara benturan pintu dan dinding yang cukup kencang. _Doe-eyes_ Jaejoong membelalak sempurna kala dilihatnya sang pelaku. Sosok yang selama ini ia hindari, sekaligus sangat dia rindukan.

"Y-yunho,"

"Jae,"

Changmin menggeram kesal pada Yunho yang sudah mengangetkannya setengah mati, "_Ya!_ tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi, _babbo Hyung! _Aku hampir berhasil!_" _titah Changmin masih mengusap-usap dada bidangnya.

Yunho tidak peduli dengan teriakan melengking Changmin. Mata musangnya menatap fokus sosok cantik yang tengah mematung dengan wajah terkejut. Yunho menampakan senyum hangatnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ahh, bisakah kita bicara sebentar. _Jebal…"_ mohon Yunho.

Keterkejutan Jaejoong bertambah kala mendengar permohonan seorang Jung Yunho yang selama ini ia ketahui memiliki sifat angkuh dan kepala sekeras baja. _Namja _mungil berpakaian _chef_ itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Meja nomer 5." Singkat Jaejoong membuat senyum Yunho semakin tak tertahan.

Changmin mendengus sesaat. Dilihatnya Jaejoong kembali memasak – setelah Yunho sudah keluar dari dapur. Changmin bisa melihat raut gugup dan ragu _Hyung-_nya yang cantik.

Pemuda tampan itu menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, _"Hyung,_ keputusan mu sudah benar! Temui dia, jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, bisa-bisa Yunho_ Hyung_ bunuh diri bila terus kau abaikan dan justru berhadapan dengan _Duckbutt Hyung _yang siap mewawancarainya mengenai si Jidat lebar itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk, "_Umm… Gomawo _ mencintaimu".

"_Ck'_ jawabanku masih sama, Jae _Hyung! _aku tidak menyukai pria."

"_Ya!"_

"_Geureh,_ aku juga mencintaimu! … Oh Tuhan! Apa aku seorang gay dan incest sekarang?!"

_PLAK!_

"Brat!"

"Adorable brat!"

**… Jejevan …**

"Yunho _Hyung_, mana Chunnie _Hyung_? Kenapa tidak datang bersamanya? kalian sedang bertengkar ya?_ Ungh… wae_? bertengkar itu tidak baik, kata Joongie _Hyung_ bisa membuat kerutan diwajah dan memperpendek usia. Yunho _Hyung_ harus asdfghjkl~~~" Celotehan panjang Junsu berakhir dengan gumaman tidak jelas saat Yunho menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti gratis yang tersaji disetiap meja.

Junsu mengunyah kasar roti tersebut seraya menautkan alisnya. Ia menelan dengan susah payah lantas berteriak, _"Ya!_ kenapa _Hyung_ memasukan roti ini kedalam mulutku?!" pekik suara nyaring itu.

"Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara membuat mulutmu berhenti bicara, Junsu! Kau tahu?! suara lumba-lumba mu sudah membuat kerutan diwajah ku timbul dan mungkin saja telah memperpendek umurku." jawab Yunho santai seraya menyandarkan tubuh gagahnya pada sandaran sofa berwarna _auburn_.

"_Hyung_ jahat sekali! Aku 'kan sedang diet!"

Yunho mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Salah sendiri, kau sangat cerewet seperti _Hyung_mu dan mengapa kau menelan roti itu jika sedang diet, _eoh?!"_

Junsu menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya. "_Aish…_ sudahlah! _Hyung _membuat kerutan diwajahku muncul saja! _Jja…_ sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku?! Kemana Chunnie _Hyung?_ Kenapa tidak datang bersamanya? kalian sedang bertengkar ya?bertengkar itu tidak baik, kata Joongie _Hyung_ bisa membuat kerutan diwajah dan memperpendek u-"

"Ya! Kim Junsu!"

"Ne?"

Yunho meringis seraya membentur-benturkan dahinya pada permukaan meja. Ia terlalu frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memiliki _dongsaeng_ selugu –– menjurus ke _babbo_ – macam Junsu. _Geez!_ bahkan bocah polos ini lebih parah dari Changmin.

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat wajah tampannya dan menatap Junsu yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Junsu! Yoochun tidak kesini karena sedang menemani lala dan song-ee ke salon hewan dan aku sama sekali tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya, _Arra?_" jelas Yunho.

_Squinty-eyed_ Junsu mengerjabkan polos, "_Aniyo."_

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Junsu! _Arghhh…_ kenapa kau lama sekali Jae?! Aku bisa gila!"

Junsu hanya memandang kekesalan mantan kekasih _Hyung_nya itu tanpa berniat menyembuhkannya. Junsu justru terkikik tak berdosa, membuat Yunho semakin ingin menegak racun serangga.

Pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho saat dirinya menemani Junsu mendaftar di Toho University. Yunho adalah senior Junsu dan terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Yunho merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat _namja_ cantik pemilik mata seindah mutiara kelam itu. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tak seperi tebakan Yunho. Ternyata Jaejoong tidak ikut mendaftar kuliah seperti adiknya. Tapi seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya pergi begitu saja.

Bak gayung bersambut, setelah satu bulan gencar mendekati Jaejoong, akhirnya pria cantik itu luluh dalam dekapan Yunho. Satu setengah tahun sudah mereka menjalin kasih, tapi tepat satu bulan yang lalu sebuah insiden membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

_In fact, they still love each other._

Tak lama kemudian, suara deheman terdengar dan kontan membuat Yunho dan Junsu serentak menoleh.

"_Ehem…_ apakah ada yang menyebut namaku?"

"Joongie _Hyung_." seru Junsu dengan semangat.

Jaejoong datang membawa serta senyum manisnya. Yunho begitu senang tatkala _namja_ cantik yang masih sangat ia cintai kini hadir nyata dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong-ahh,"

Jaejoong mengabaikan panggilan Yunho dan menjatuhkan bokong mungilnya disebelah Junsu. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat gugup saat mata beningnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata setajam elang milik Yunho.

"J-jae bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria rupawan itu mendadak canggung.

Jaejoong mengusap tekuknya, "_Humm…_ seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik."

"Cafe mu semakin sukses ya. _Chukkae~!"_ Ucap Yunho mengamati seisi Cafe.

Meskipun siang ini tidak terlalu banyak penggunjung tapi kedatangan mereka seolah tak pernah terputus.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus, "Terimakasih, Yunho. Sebenarnya ini semua juga berkat dirimu." Katanya sontak membuat hati Yunho berbunga-bunga.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bila pria kaya dan terpandang itu memiliki andil besar dalam suksesnya J-Holic Cafe. Jaejoong menolak saat Yunho ingin membiayai penuh pembangunan Cafe dengan _design_ dan _interior_ unik ini. Akhirnya ia membantu Jaejoong dengan cara menaruh saham sebesar 40% dan sampai sekarang bahkan Yunho tidak mengambil keuntungannya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Promosi sederhana yang dilakukan Jaejoong beserta dua rekannya berdampak sangat besar_. Ya,_ lagi-lagi Yunho ada dibalik itu semua.

Jujur saja, Yunho tidak suka melihat kekasihnya banting tulang disaat hartanya melimpah ruah. Yunho juga sangat ingin melihat Jaejoong berkuliah dan Yunho siap menanggung semua biaya pendidikan sang kekasih. Untuk kesekian kalinya _namja_ cantik itu menolak permintaan Yunho. Jaejoong sangat menghargai semua niat baik Yunho, akan tetapi ia tidak ingin terkesan memanfaatkan pria kaya itu, meski Jaejoong tau Yunho sama sekali tak keberatan dan mungkin membayar kuliah Jaejoong bagai membeli segelas _bubble-tea _untuk _rich-man_ itu. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa tak enak jika menerima semua tawaran Yunho.

_Barbie-doll_ itu menggerakan mata bulatnya dengan gelisah, _"Ahh,_ iya… apakah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya seraya memberikan buku menu pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan mulai melihat-lihat daftar menu. Semua terlihat menggiurkan dan sebenarnya semua sajian di Cafe milik mantan kekasihnya ini sudah pernah ia cicipi.

Mata musang Yunho memicing dan dahinya mengernyit ketika menemukan salah satu nama minuman yang tak familiar untuknya

"J-Berry Strawberry," gumam Yunho.

"_Kyaaa~_ pilihan yang bagus, _Hyung!_ Itu adalah menu baru. Joongie _Hyung_ sendiri yang menciptakannya. Kata Joongie _Hyung_ minuman itu terinspirasi dari-"

"Junsu! sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja!" Interupsi Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Tapi _'kan_ tidak ada pelanggan yang memesan lagi, _Hyung_. Lihat semua pelanggan kita sedang menikmati hidangannya dengan damai." Ujar _namja_ imut itu dengan keluguannya yang sudah tak tertolong.

Yunho menatap interaksi kakak beradik itu sambil tersenyum samar.

Jaejoong mendesis dan mengabaikan ucapan Junsu. Ia kembali menatap Yunho dan bertanya, "Jadi pesan apa?"

"J-Berry Strawberry." Tukasnya.

Jaejoong kembali menggerakan bola mata sehitam batu pualam miliknya dengan was-was, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ufo segera datang." serunya sembari manarik tangan Junsu.

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya kala mendengar kembali suara ceria sang mantan kekasih. Kegembiraannya semakin berlipat ganda saat kata 'Ufo' keluar dari bibir imut Jaejoong. Ufo berarti pesanan. Pelesatan tersebut Jaejoong sendiri yang membuatnya. Ia terinspirasi dari wajah kecil Yunho yang mirip dengan alien di film Man In Black.

_'Alien tampan, ufo mu sudah siap.'_

Kalimat yang sering Jaejoong ucapkan saat dia baru saja selesai memasak untuk Yunho dan rupanya sampai saat hal tersebut menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. _Ahh, _Yunho jadi merindukan masa-masa saat dirinya masih berpacaran dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Dan misi Yunho adalah mengulang kembali masa-masa indah tersebut.

...

Mata Yunho berbinar saat Jaejoong kembali, kemudian meletakan segelas minuman dingin berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan strawberry diatasnya –– ke atas meja. _Namja_ cantik itu segera duduk dan menatap Yunho dengan sepasang _doe-eyes_nya yang indah. Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak." Seru Yunho menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya menunjukan ketertarikannya pada minuman tersebut. "Boleh ku coba?"

Jaejoong tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan konyol Yunho, "Tentu saja, itu 'kan pesanan mu."

Yunho mengangguk dan mulai menyeruput minumannya, _"Woaaa~_ ini sangat enak! manis dan menyegarkan seperti dirimu, Jae." pujinya mengabaikan reaksi terkejut Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya, _namja _serupa boneka _porselain_ itu ingin membuka suara, tapi melihat Yunho begitu menikmati J-Berry Strawberry buatannya membuat Jaejoong lantas mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia menatap penampilan Yunho yang terlihat berbeda dan jauh lebih rapih. Jika dulu pria tampan itu senang mengunakan jaket _baseball_, kini ia nampak mengenakan _casual suit. Long-hair _Yunho bahkan telah berubah menjadi model _spike_ dengan warna _brunette_, lebih tampan dan dewasa, membuat Jaejoong semakin minder untuk duduk bersama pewaris tunggal Jung's Crop ini.

Yunho segera melepas tautan sedotan dengan mulutnya kala melihat Jaejoong hanya bungkam – sekiranya begitu menurut Yunho. Ia memandang sejenak sosok indah yang selalu mampu mengalihkan dunianya itu, lalu berinisiatif untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Jadi… Jae…" Yunho menjeda sejenak ucapannya saat – tak sengaja – melakukan kontak mata dengan Jaejoong. "Mengapa selama sebulan ini kau menghindariku?" Tanyanya frontal – khas seorang Jung Yunho yang tak menyukai basa-basi.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sukar untuk diartikan. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar." katanya dengan suara yang mengalun pelan.

Yunho hampir tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, kemudian ia tertawa. "Sebentar? Jae-ahh, satu bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar, bahkan ikan badut ku sudah melahirkan dan hamil lagi." canda Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kaku. Selera humor pria yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh – dari luar itu – tak berubah. Yunho yang dulu dengan Yunho yang sekarang masih sama dan hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong akan semakin sulit untuk melupakannya.

Tawa Yunho terhenti dan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Ia memandang paras cantik Jaejoong dan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam satu tanganya yang terjulur diatas meja.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersentak tatkala tangan mungilnya terasa hangat. _Doe-eyes_ Jaejoong membulat saat melihat sumber kehangatan itu. "Y-yunho,"

Yunho senang karena Jaejoong tak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Dia jadi semakin percaya diri.

"Boo, maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho menatap intens sosok menawan dihadapannya. Bahkan Yunho memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan sayang itu.

"Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya begitu bersungguh-sungguh.

Jaejoong kembali terkesiap. Otaknya mencerna ucapan Yunho dan lidahnya mendadak keluh untuk berucap. Ia tidak menunjukan indikasi atau upaya untuk membalas perkataan pria itu.

"Maafkan aku karena lebih percaya dengan mereka daripada dengan kekasihku sendiri. Ketika kita berpisah, perasaanku kacau sekali. Aku mulai merokok dan minum alkohol lagi. Aku sangat emosi saat itu sampai akhirnya aku tau kebenarannya. Tapi ketika aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya kau justru menghindariku. Dan sekarang kau sudah berada dihadapanku, maka aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk meminta mu kembali padaku. Because, I can't live without love and my love is you, Boo."

Jaejoong tertegun dengan semua perkataan Yunho. Ia belum menjawab dan hanya menatap ke dalam iris kecoklatan pria yang sedang memohon kesempatan kedua padanya itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan bila Yunho memang serius.

Changmin benar. Keputusan mereka untuk berpisah saat itu karena emosi yang mendominasi. Yunho begitu geram saat mendapat kiriman berupa amplop coklat berisi foto-foto intim Jaejoong bersama seorang wanita didalam sebuah kamar hotel. Ia langsung memaki dan melempar foto-foto itu tepat diwajah Jaejoong – didepan teman-teman Yunho.

Hati yang panas dan provokasi beberapa teman Yunho membuatnya terus menuduh Jaejoong, meski _namja_ cantik itu telah menampik semua tuduhan Yunho. Bahkan dengan lantang Jaejoong mengatakan jika dirinya adalah penyuka sesama jenis mutlak. Seharusnya Yunho tau itu, tapi emosi yang membara menutup logikanya.

Yunho begitu frustasi. Yoochun datang dan memberitahu semua kebenaran beserta bukti nyata. Foto tersebut adalah hasil editan yang sangat apik dan dilakukan oleh salah satu teman sekelas Yunho yang saat itu ikut memprovokasi dirinya. Orang itu adalah Kwon Boa, wanita yang telah menyukai Yunho sejak lama. Boa mendatangi seorang yang ahli dalam memanipulasi wajah dan mengirimkan hasilnya tepat ketika Jaejoong hadir di acara perkumpulan Yunho dengan teman-temannya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jemari _manly_ Yunho yang tengah mengusap punggung tangannya. Sejujurnya dia juga masih sangat mencintai Yunho. Dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan pria itu. Frustasi dan sedih berkepanjangan ketika berpisah dan kini Yunho datang padanya untuk memohon cintanya.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Yunho… aku,"

"_Ne_?" sahut Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Yunnie…"

_DEG!_

Panggilan itu.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi." Ucap Jaejoong menampakan senyum manisnya hingga membuat kedua mata besarnya menyipit lucu.

Mata musang Yunho lantas melebar sempurna. "Sungguh?"

_"Umm…"_ Jaejoong mengangguk dengan imut.

"_Woaaa~!"_

Yunho spontan berdiri dan berteriak, bahkan _namja_ tampan itu sudah menggerakan tubuhnya seperti menari. Seisi Cafe menoleh ke arahnya, Changmin reflek mengelus-elus dadanya karena lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh teriakan Yunho, sementara Junsu sudah melompat-lompat senang karena _Hyung_nya kembali pada Yunho, itu berarti kesempatannya untuk mendekati Yoochun semakin terbuka lebar.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu, "Yunnie, tenanglah."

Yunho tertawa dan kembali duduk.

"Yunnie, berjanjilah pada ku untuk lebih mempercayai diriku." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda gagah itu mengusap lembut pipi halus Jaejoong yang sudah merona. "Aku berjanji!" Ucapnya tegas. Kemudian, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir semerah _cherry_ Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan.

_CHUP_

Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka dan meniup seduktif telinga sensitif kekasihnya yang cantik, "Jadi, apakah J-Berry Strawberry ini kau ciptakan untukku, Boo?" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka mata terpejamnya perlahan-lahan dan memandang paras tampan sang _namjachingu_ dari jarak yang cukup ekstrim, "_Ne,_ Yunnie. Strawberry adalah buah kesukaanmu dan J-berry adalah aku. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Sangat!"

Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho, "Syukurlah, karena aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk pria yang ku cintai dengan menggabungkan semua yang ia sukai."

**THE END**

**Annyeong ^^ aku datang kembali dengan Oneshoot super aneh ini T3T hehe... What do you think, guys? Hope, you like it ^^**

**Belum lanjutin FF yang lain tapi sudah buat Oneshoot baru ya *pensive*. Well, berhubung ide FF ini muncul tiba-tiba yowes aku ketika saja ^^ daripada idenya keburu hilang, kan sayang hehe ... Btw, untuk kepentingan FF jiji aku jadiin jantan ya :p hehe...**

**Mianhae, bcs I haven't gotten inspiration to continue my other fanfiction hehe... but, I will still continue, ofc. **

**Sorry to many typos.**

**So mind to Review?**

**Thankyou so much.**

**Love yaaa~~~! **

**See yaaaa~~~!**

**-Jejevan-**


End file.
